


Here Comes the Bride

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Future Fic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: It's Kam Hanna's wedding day





	Here Comes the Bride

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to Spikedluv for comma wrangling and beta duties. This is canon compliant for post-S8, but could be read with Sam/G slash goggles.

Kensi finished straightening the dress. She stood up and smiled at Kamran Hanna. “You look amazing, Kam,” she said. “Your dad is going to be so proud.”

Kamran smiled a little tremulously at Kensi. “Thanks, Kensi,” she said, reaching out to hug the other woman. “I just wish my mom could be here right now.”

“Oh, I know, sweetheart, I know,” Kensi said, squeezing Kamran carefully, not wanting to crush the dress she had spent the past hour helping Kamran get perfect.

The two women drew apart and both had shiny eyes as they smiled at each other. 

“Uncle Callen is going to cry, right?” Kamran asked.

Kensi laughed. “You bet he is,” she replied. “And your dad and Aidan, probably even Deeks and Eric, too. I know all the women will be.”

Kamran managed to laugh at the thought of her honorary uncles all crying at her wedding, seeming to appreciate the chance to break the somber mood she’d cast by bringing up her mother. 

“I guess we should go, then,” Kam said, looking around the room for her bouquet.

Kensi picked it up from the dresser where it waited. “We should,” she agreed. “I’ll let your Dad know we’re on our way down.”

“Kensi?” Kamran said, a hand on her arm stopping her from dialing her phone for a moment. 

“What is it?” Kensi asked.

“Just, thank you for all of this,” Kamran told her. “For everything, really. Not just today, but being there all the time since Mom died. Having someone else to talk to who was doing a similar job to my mom helped a lot.”

Kensi smiled warmly at her. “It has been my absolute pleasure, Kam,” she told her. “And besides, it was good practice for me before Shelley came along.”

Kamran laughed at that. “Is she going to be at the ceremony?” she asked.

“No.” Kensi shook her head. “She’s staying with my mom in our room, along with Hayden. Now, we should really get going.”

“Sure,” Kamran agreed. “I’m ready.”

The two of them shared another hug and then Kensi hit Sam’s speed dial on her phone. “We’re ready, Sam,” was all she said, before hanging up and heading for the door.

It was time for the biggest day of Kamran Hanna’s life and the whole OSP team was going to be there to celebrate and to remember the amazing woman who wouldn’t be there, but who had given Kamran to the world. It was going to be totally kickass.

When she opened the door, Kensi found Sam waiting outside. “Hey,” she said. “We’re good to go.”

“Okay,” Sam said, smiling at her, then turning to his daughter. “Oh, Kam,” he sighed. “You look amazing.” He pulled her into a careful hug, whispering in her ear, “Your mom would be so proud right now. I love you, baby.”

“Thank you. daddy,” Kam whispered back. “I love you too.”

They drew apart and turned to Kensi, who was waiting to the side and looking away to give them privacy.

“Alright, let’s go, then,” Sam told her. “G’s holding the elevator for us.”

Kensi moved behind Kamran to gather up the train of her dress. Kamran took her father’s arm and they headed down the corridor to where Callen was waiting inside the elevator, keeping the door locked open.

As soon as they reached him, Callen gave Kamran a big smile. “Looking good, Banana Hanna,” he said.

“Uncle G!” Kamran protested, unable not to smile back at the old nickname.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry, Ms. Hanna, you look gorgeous,” Callen said, moving to the back corner of the elevator car to give the others space to join him.

“That’s more like it,” Sam said, giving Callen a punch on the arm as he settled next to him.

“Ow!” Callen protested. 

Kensi giggled. “You two are still the worst old married couple I’ve ever known,” she told them.

“Hey, I resemble that remark.” Callen smirked at her. 

Kensi smirked back as Kamran giggled and Sam rolled his eyes. “Shall we get going?” he asked. “We’re going to be late.”

“That’s normal tradition,” Callen remarked as Kensi turned the key to release the elevator doors. Seconds later, they were descending smoothly. “I doubt Richard is stupid enough to do a runner. He knows what he’s marrying into and how much trouble he’d be in if he ditched Kam.”

“It’ll be fine, Daddy,” Kamran said. “Don’t be nervous.”

“I’m not nervous,” Sam instantly denied.

“Sure, you keep telling yourself that,” Callen needled, poking him in the side.

Sam growled at him, but the elevator dinged as they stopped, so he didn’t otherwise respond. The doors slid open to reveal Kamran’s bridesmaids waiting in the hallway.

“Later, G,” Sam told Callen as he led his daughter out of the elevator.

“Can’t wait, Big Guy,” Callen murmured as he watched Kensi follow the others out, before finally stepping off the elevator himself. 

“Ready, Kam?” Sam asked.

She gave him a big grin. “Time to go be Mrs Hughes,” she said with a firm nod.

Sam nodded back and they all proceeded down the hallway to the packed ballroom where the wedding was to take place.


End file.
